May Possible
by CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer
Summary: "OMG! You look just like May Possible and Cierra Waddell! You know, the ones that save the world all the time!" That much is true. But they can't let anyone know that. That's the whole point of them moving around every year. So no one will know. But what are they trying to hide it from? More importantly, what will happen if their new group of friends finds out their secret? Hiatus.
1. Prologue

_What's this?! ANOTHER story?! Geez, something is really wrong with me isn't there? That's what makes me beautiful oh-oh that's what makes me beautiful! Lol. Any Directioners here? I'm not necessarily a Directioner, but I like a few of their songs. __J Anyhoo, this story is based off one of my all time favorite TV-used to be-shows! _

_Kim Possible!_

_Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me!_

_*Giggle*_

_So, shall I stop my weirdness-ahem I mean awesomeness-and start the story..? _

_I'll take the silence as a, "yes". _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do _not _own Pokémon or one of the best Disney shows that don't play anymore, Kim Possible._

**_Ps. _**_The way May and Cierra (myself, yeah that's right I put myself in the story! :P I'm just using my nickname instead) talks is meant to be that way, so please do not complain about spelling errors. It is meant to be that way._

**_Pps. _**_Also, the color of my eyes really are grey/blue/green. My mom has grey/blue eyes, and my dad has blue/green eyes. And after begging my parents for almost a year, they finally let me get the side bangs I've been wanting yesterday (but when I post this it will probably several weeks or months later)! So, yeah. Just thought I should let you know! :P Also, everything I say about myself in this WHOLE story (or any other story for that matter) is true, except the ages (because I am NOT four or fifteen), and I am NOT a side kick! Lol! That would be fricken awesome though! So, pretty much just the way I look, and personality is true, but other stuff most likely isn't. And you pronounce Waddell, Wad like a wad of money, and dell like the computer. Wad-dell. _

**_Ppps. _**_Sorry for the long Author's note! Lol!_

* * *

May Possible,

Prologue

* * *

"Heh, dis, is easy," said a four year-old girl with long, pin-straight brunette hair that was up in a high pony-tail. Her sapphire eyes glistened with excitement, the smirk on her tiny lips turning into a devious grin. Currently, she was learning how to fight off a robot army just by using gymnastics and mixed Martial Arts. She jumped up into the air and flipped on top of a robot, pounding her feet into its back. She leaped off of it, pushing it to the ground with a _thud. _She giggled as she threw a punch at a robot that snuck up behind her, the action successfully flinging it to the other side of the room.

"No one can defeat de May Possible!" she shouted, followed by some giggling. "Mommy!" she called. "Mrs. Waddell! Wasn't dat cool?!"

Two young women around the age of twenty-eight were seated behind a large counter top, sipping coffee. The woman on the left—which was most likely to be May's mother, hence the matching milk chocolate-brown hair and sapphire eyes—spoke up first.

"Wonderful, darling! You're learning very quickly, I'm very proud of you."

"Cierra, however, is not doing so well." The woman next to May's mother chuckled. Her pair of grey/blue eyes shifted to her pale-skinned daughter, a girl whose cheeks seemed to be permanently stained pink, and was trying to stand up after falling flat on her butt.

"Mommy! I told you to call me CeeCee!" The four-year-old girl known as Cierra—or CeeCee—whined, flicking her dirty-blonde side bangs out of her gray/blue/green colored eyes. "Hey! I fought I was doing pwetty good!" she shouted in realization that her mother said she wasn't doing well.

"You know I'm joking Sweetie, you just need a little more work."

CeeCee sighed, "I know Mommy."

"C'mon CeeCee! Let's go play Twister!" May suddenly inserted. She dashed over to CeeCee, and then dragged her out of the room before she could even protest.

"That daughter of yours sure is something."

"She sure is. She's not as amusing as Cierra, though. She seems to be the only klutzy one in the family, huh Kay?"

"You have no idea, Caroline. You have no idea," laughed Kay, as she re-tied her brunette hair into its signature high pony-tail. "So, why do they need to be doing this training anyway?"

Caroline sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "There's something out there…" she trailed off.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Something… or _someone _is out there, trying to… kidnap our daughters."

* * *

_OMG! That was THE SHORTEST thing I have EVER written! EVER! That was only 418 words! FOUR. HUNDRED. EIGHTEEN. _

_What… the…. Crap? Well, I guess this IS the Prologue, but STILL! Ah, well. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I really need some feedback! I don't care what kind of a review it is—criticism, flames, fangirl, fanboy, ect.—I just want some reviews! :P Thank you! Once I get five reviews, I'll post the next chappy! Kk?! Kk. Love ya'll!_

**_Ps. _**_In case there was any confusion, Cierra is my REAL name, and Caroline and my Mom (Kay) still refuse to call me CeeCee. :P _

_~CeeCee~_


	2. Befriending the Popular and Teennapped?

_Alright, here is the first chapter of _May Possible. _I still think that name is a really lame, but, oh well. Maybe I'll change it later if I think of something better? Anyhoo, I've been watching a lot of _Body of Proof _lately. It's really interesting… I recommend it. I don't normally like shows/movies like that, but this show isn't very scary compared to others I've seen. So I don't mind this one. ;) The only things I can't _stand _about those shows are looking at the dead bodies. I KNOW they're just actors/actresses, but they just look so realistically dead that It's just too creepy to look at. Y'know? Sorry! I talk WAY too much! That's why my dad says I should be an Authoress because I put too much detail into things apparently I don't think that even makes any sense, but it does to him... Oh, well. Hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: __I do _not _own the awesomely awesome shows known as Pokémon, and Kim Possible. If I did, Ron and Kim would have kissed and started dating in the first season, not the movie, and there would also be a season of Pokémon dedicated to May and Drew's journey in Jhoto._

* * *

_May Possible,_

_Chapter one; Befriending the Popular and Teen napped?_

* * *

"But, _mother. _Why can't people just _know_ CeeCee and I are _the_ 'May Possible and Cierra Waddell that have saved the world countless times'?" questioned a fifteen-year-old May, quoting what one of the news channel reporters had said about them.

"_Because_. You just can't, okay? This needs to stay a secret. That's why you guys are changing your last names just like at all your other schools you've been to. We just can't risk you getting caught." A now thirty-nine-year-old Caroline insisted, while brushing out her daughter's mid-back brunette hair.

May sighed. Her mother _still _won't tell her what exactly is trying to catch her and CeeCee. She really wanted to know, but just by the way her mother looked at her she knew that she shouldn't pry.

"Okay." She grumbled while pouting. "But, if people knew, they would treat us with respect, not like we're a piece of trash like all the other schools we've been to, have."

"May, you and Cierra don't need anyone to know that you're _the _May Possible and Cierra Waddell to get them to like you. Just be yourself."

"I know, mom. I know. You give me this speech every year before I start going to a new school."

"Then why must I tell you again?"

"I don't know. Tradition?" she laughed.

"Sure," Caroline laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes, though the smile never left her face.

"Well, I better go pick up CeeCee since she _still _doesn't know how to operate a jetpack." May laughed. "You would think that after training for _eleven years_ she would know how to do these things, but _no._"

Caroline grinned in an amused way at the thought of Cierra (Caroline and CeeCee's mother, Kay, still refused to call her CeeCee). She is so clumsy, forgetful, _really _shy, funny, tom-boyish, very sarcastic, sweet, naïve and very optimistic. Once you get to know her, though, she'll open up to you. It took May almost two months to get her to open up to her. And they were two for Pete's Sakes!

"Alright, go on Honey. You don't want to be late for your first day."

"Thanks mom." May smiled. "Oh, I need to change first! I'm still in my mission clothes from last night!" she motioned to her red long-sleeved shirt that showed her midriff, and purple khaki pants that were slightly baggy so she could move faster.

"That's a good idea. Because it would be a pretty big give away that It's you."

After Caroline and May said their fair wells-since Caroline is late for work-May went rummaging through her closet for a cute outfit. After looking frantically for almost thirty minutes, she came up with a sheer red top, that has a flowy, wide cut, oversized Raglan half sleeved trim in black crocheted lace, and small button-up placket with black covered buttons to complement the black piping along the scoop neckline. On her legs she wore a matching red miniskirt with the same black laced trim and black Capri leggings.

She dashed over to her vanity and grabbed a black headband that was lying on it, and put it in her hair. She pulled on a pair of red ballet flats, and then jumped out the window, with a jetpack resting on her back.

* * *

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" an also fifteen year-old CeeCee exclaimed as she shot out of bed and glanced at the clock. She rushed into her bathroom as fast as she could and brushed out her waist-length dirty blonde hair. She brushed her teeth and put on some perfume, as well. She ran back into her room so she could change out of her mission outfit, which looks exactly like May's except her shirt is cobalt blue, and her pants are an emerald-green.

She threw on a blue t-shirt that read, "_Sarcasm loading… Please_ _wait_"and on the shirt was a picture of a loading bar that was half way complete. On her legs she wore forest green short shorts, and on her feet she wore her favorite knee-high leopard print converse. She grabbed her infamous green Glow-in-the-Dark Sun-Staches and put them on; they were practically her signature. She hoped no one laughed at her for wearing them like they did last year at her old school. But at the same time, she really didn't care. Unlike May, she didn't really care how people saw her. They could think she's a complete nut job for all she cared (even though _most _people didn't think that. They just thought she was crazy).

That's just who she is; she's carless most of the time. She's crazy a _lot _of the time. She's the biggest klutz the world has ever known. She's extremely naïve. She also has a tiny perverted side to her, but only makes perverted remarks every once and while. But she's also so shy she can hardly even talk to anyone she doesn't know. She's so many different things that a very few select of people _do_ think she's a nut job.

She walked up to her full length mirror and examined herself. She nodded in approval, making her side bangs bounce up then fall back into place. She ran her fingers through naturally wavy hair; she's never cut in her life. She wasn't planning on ever doing that either. She's trimmed it maybe three or four times, but that was only like two inches of hair.

She turned away from the mirror, and glanced at the clock again. "May ought to be here any minute," as if on cue, May appeared on her windowsill-due to the open window-and motioned CeeCee to grab her hands. CeeCee's done this plenty of times before; she gets the procedure by now. She grabbed onto May's hands, and May hoisted her up so CeeCee could strap herself onto the large jetpack.

"We better hurry; we're going to be late for school." May commented before they flew out of her window.

* * *

May and CeeCee arrived at school in about ten minutes(well, it would have been five if they didn't have to stop two blocks away just to make sure no one saw they were using a jetpack). They've already received their class schedules and locker numbers, so now they were just walking around the school to get familiar with the place. If a mission were ever to come up while they're in class, they had to tell all the teachers and principal who they really were so they could attend those missions.

Almost every boy who walked by them were drooling. Most were drooling over May-probably because her top is slightly see-through, so you can see the outlining of her bra-but 45% of the guys were also gawking at CeeCee. She didn't know if it was because they thought she was hot, or if it was just because of what she was wearing(since most girls these days don't wear things like that), or if it was just because she looks like a dork and May looks like a model.

She's going to go with the last option. But she really didn't care; she knew she wasn't "model worthy", but she was still the kind of pretty that made girls intimidated. She's usually the "distraction" on their missions, and on one of them she had to dress up in this "slutty whore dress" as she called it (even though anyone else would have thought it was sexy, not slutty), and everyone was gawking at her. She knew that if she dressed up a little more, lost the Sun-Staches, and ditched her converse that she could be considered "model worthy". But she didn't want to be "model worthy". She wanted to be who she is, not something she's not.

CeeCee, who was too lost in thought to notice where she was going, bumped into another girl, successfully knocking both to the ground. Since CeeCee was too shy to speak, May did it for her.

"Oh! We are so sorry! She wasn't watching where she was going." May glared at CeeCee in a "watch-where-you're-going-next-time!" sort of glare. May offered the girl a hand and helped her stand up, then helped CeeCee.

"Whatever," the girl muttered with an eye roll. After the girl was fully standing up, May and CeeCee got a better look at her. Her hair was rainbow in colors (which you could tell was dyed, and CeeCee just wanted to scream out how awesome it was), and her tan baby doll face has a trace of freckles. But the most shocking thing was her eyes; purple with flecks of black and blue. Both girls didn't know if they were contacts or not, but they were scary and gorgeous at the same time.

Her clothes consisted of a purple t-shirt that read: _You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will probably be stupid. _On her legs she wore purple fish net stockings under black short shorts. For shoes she's wearing black knee-high converse with purple laces. CeeCee thought she was looking at another version of herself (minus the hair, and eyes).

"We really are sorry." May stated as CeeCee nodded her head shamefully in agreement. "I'm May Maple by the way; this is my BFF CeeCee Rivers. She's really shy, so she probably won't be talking anytime soon."

"It's cool, I guess. I should have been watching where I was going as well." She pointed out. "I'm Jo Summers." She introduced herself as she shook May's hand, and CeeCee hesitantly shook her hand when she offered. "Do you guys want to join me and my friends in the courtyard? I was just heading there now. School doesn't start for another thirty minutes, anyway."

"Sure we'd love to!" May agreed before CeeCee could silently protest.

"Awesome! The courtyard is this way, follow me." Jo instructed as she walked past them. May and CeeCee quickly caught up and walked beside her. For some unknown reason, people were now glaring at May and CeeCee. Jo looked in CeeCee's direction and looked her up and down. "That's funny. We're practically wearing the same thing." She commented with a small smile. "I thought I was the only girl who dressed like this. Even if you haven't said anything yet, I already like you."

CeeCee looked at her and blinked in shock a couple of times, before speaking up for the first time since they arrived at school. "Th-thanks." She stuttered quietly.

"No problem," Jo said nonchalantly as she swung her black backpack with purple spikes on it off her back. She unzipped it and pulled out a pair of black Sun-Staches that looked just like CeeCee's except the mustache had a spider web design on it, and there was a little chain hanging off next to it with a spider on the end. "I also thought I was the only person cool enough to actually where Sun-Staches."

CeeCee didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly exclaimed, "OMG! You have the spider web Sun-Staches?! No way! I wanted those so badly when they came out last month!" she immediately put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Wow. That's a record! Usually it takes a few hours for her to say more than two words to someone she just met! You are a miracle worker, Jo! A miracle worker I say!" May shouted in astonishment.

"Really? Well, I'm honored then." She joked with a grin. Jo was surprised with herself. She is the school's "don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-pound-your-face-in" girl who every school seems to have. She's also a bit of a loner, so she's surprised how she made friends with them so quickly. It took almost five months to call her current friends her real "friends". It took less than five minutes to befriend these two girls. It was just so strange to her…

They turned a corner, and walked down a hall to reveal a door, that by the looks of it, lead to outside. May and CeeCee's thoughts were confirmed as they walked out the door to a beautiful courtyard. CeeCee's multicolored eyes scanned the courtyard in excitement, though her expression remained blank which was really unlike her. She's like this on every first day of school, May remembered.

They followed Jo through a little maze that was made out of rose bushes. May and CeeCee couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful roses, they've both had a love for roses since they were little. "This place is beautiful," CeeCee breathed.

"I know right?" Jo smiled. That was really irritating her, she's never smiled so much in one day before. And its only eight in the morning! "Oh, there's my friends right there." She pointed over to a group of six people sitting on the grass, chatting. "Hey guys! I have some new friends!" Jo gestured to the two girls standing next to her once she got their attention.

"Great. More friends," sarcastically grumbled a boy with emerald-green hair and matching eyes.

"Oh, come on, Drew! The more the merrier!" giggled a girl with chocolate-brown waist-length hair much like CeeCee's. Her green eyes shone with excitement as she stood up and ran over to the three of them.

"Hi! I'm Leaf, Leaf Green. It's nice to meet you." She greeted kindly. "Over there is my childhood friend; Gary." She pointed the boy she was sitting next to before."Gary! Say hi!" she demanded.

"Hi," he winked in a flirtatious manner and waved.

"I'm May Maple, and this is my best friend CeeCee Rivers. She's really shy, so she might not talk to you right away." May introduced as CeeCee nodded in agreement.

"Looks like little Jozey-Wozey finally found someone she can relate to." Said a handsome tan skinned boy with dirty-blonde/brown chin-length shaggy hair, turquoise eyes looking CeeCee up and down. "A hot someone." He smiled flirtatiously. Though CeeCee didn't seem fazed at all. This surprised everyone, except May, of course.

"Don't call me that, Dylan!" Jo snapped. "And stop flirting with her! It's bad enough that Gary is always flirting with girls Twenty-four seven—"she pointed to the boy with spiky brunette hair and hazel eyes, who glared at her in and shouted a "Hey!". "—but that doesn't mean we need another one too!" she whined. "Don't make me tell mom." She warned.

"Shut it, sis." He commanded.

"Wait, you guys are brother and sister?" May questioned.

"Duh, June. Can't you see the resemblance?" The green haired boy known as Drew commented.

"My name is May, Grasshead!" May glared at him. "And, FYI, how am I supposed to see this so-called 'resemblance' when they look nothing alike?!"

Drew snorted and flicked his hair. "Maybe you would be able to see it if you had a brain big enough to filter this kind of information." May turned red with anger and right when she was about to lash out at him, CeeCee did a handstand flip in front of May and whispered soothing things into her ear, successfully calming her down. The dirty blonde haired girl has always been good at calming people down.

She walked back over to where she was standing before, and resumed looking bored while everybody—excluding May—gave her shocked looks.

"Sexy and athletic, me likey." Dylan licked his lips. CeeCee still didn't seem fazed by the flirting/compliment/perverted joke which was starting to get on his nerves a little. _Every _girl always swooned over him, Drew and Gary. Why won't these two?

"Wow, CeeCee! That was cool. Teach me that sometime, will you?" A girl with aqua colored hair and matching eyes piped up for the first time. She hadn't really been paying attention since she was engrossed in a conversation with the boy sitting next her, but she still heard their introductions. "I'm Marina Sánchez, and this is my boyfriend; Jimmy Talon." She gestured to the boy sitting next to her.

CeeCee's face finally showed some emotion which was that of worry. She totally forgot these people don't know who they are. She just made them seem ten times more suspicious than they already could be. She mentally calmed herself before speaking in a shy, yet nonchalant tone. "It's nice to meet you," She smiled. "And, I guess if you want to."

"Mmm she has sexy voice too." Dylan smirked.

CeeCee rolled her turquoise grey eyes and directed them from the aqua haired beauty to Dylan. "Look, Dylan, you seem sweet and all, but I don't go for the whole 'playboy' thing. So you might as well just give up now." With that said she sat down on the grass and pulled out a book from her backpack. The title read: "_The Top 100 Pranks in the U.S.A_". 

"These girls just keep getting better and better!" Leaf squealed as she sat down next to CeeCee and started reading the pranks with her.

Dylan groaned and muttered a, "This girl is really destroying my ego." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, where are Sky, Zac, and Josh?" Jo questioned, suddenly realizing that her other three friends weren't there.

"I don't know, actually," Jimmy piped up for the first time. "They were supposed to be here like ten minutes ago…"

"We're here!" a voice belonging to a short girl with shoulder length bleach blonde hair and sky blue eyes, shouted. "Sorry we're late! Paparazzi attacked us again." She grumbled. She looked in May and CeeCee's direction, and once she saw them, she all but yelled, "OMG! You look _just _like May Possible and Cierra Waddell! You know, the ones that save the world all the time?!"

May and CeeCee's jaws dropped to the ground, eyes wide, May spoke. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She stammered. "I'm May _Maple_,"she emphasized on "Maple". "And this is my friend _CeeCee Rivers_."

"Are you sure…?" the girl asked, not fully believing them.

"Yes."

"Okay, then!" she grinned and held out a hand. "Hi! My name is Skylynn Smith, but I'd prefer if you call me Sky." May and CeeCee both shook Sky's hand.

"I'm Zac Harrison," introduced a tall, cute boy with dirty blonde hair and black streaks, golden brown eyes, pale skin, a cute dimple on his perfectly shaped chin, and light freckles all over his face. He shot them a boyish smile and sat down next to Sky, who had taken a spot on the other side of CeeCee, who was still engrossed in her prank book along with Leaf.

"That's Josh Mitchell," Marina pointed to the last boy who walked in. His hair is pure black in color, falling into his deep brown—almost black—eyes messily. His slightly tanned face was rather attractive with a few freckles here and there.

"Why do all these boys have to be so cute?" May whispered so only CeeCee, Jo, Leaf, Marina and Sky could hear. "Not including Drew, of course."

CeeCee scoffed and rolled her eyes. "May, all of them are cute; half of them are just arrogant flirts, that's all."

"I agree with CeeCee." Sky and Leaf agreed in unison.

"As for Drew," CeeCee smirked. "By 'not including Drew', does that mean he falls into a…different category?" May gave her a questioning look, but the other girls just smirked along with her. "The…_hot _category?"

"What?! Eww! CeeCee, I swear, you are so disgusting sometimes!" she shouted, catching the boys' attention.

"What?" CeeCee asked innocently. "Just because I think Drew's hot you're say I'm disgusting?"

"You think I'm hot?" Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

CeeCee nodded and asked, "So?" There's another thing to add to the list, she's very blunt and honest. If she thinks something, she'll say it.

"Wh-what?!" Dylan stammered. "What about me? _I'm _supposed to be the one that you think is hot!"

CeeCee rolled her eyes. "I never said you weren't," she stated, and smirked. "You're so extremely hot I could just _die_!" she joked sarcastically (though Dylan didn't catch the sarcasm) as she closed the book and handed it to Leaf, then fell on her back and put a hand over her forehead as if she had fainted. Everyone—minus Dylan who was too busy smirking—burst out laughing. Looks like CeeCee was getting used to them already. She's actually talking to them, and acting like herself. May is so proud of her right now.

"So what you're saying is I'm too hot for you?" Dylan asked smirking.

"What I'm saying is," CeeCee paused so she could sit up. She pulled the Sun-Staches off of her eyes and put them in her short's pocket, then fixed her bangs before continuing, "You're an arrogant, whiney, needy, perverted little rich boy that'll do anything to get my attention. Then when you finally do; you'll just leave me. I've been through this before Dylan, I have."

Everybody stared at her for a while, speechless. Gary, Leaf, Marina and Jimmy all stood up and Gary spoke, "Well, uh… Jimmy and I need to head over to the gym. See ya later guys." He waved and flashed a charming smile in Leaf's direction before leaving.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Jimmy smiled. "I'll see you later 'Rina." He kissed Marina's cheek making her blush, then followed Gary out of the mini maze.

"Marina and I have to go help Mrs. Jordin in the art room, so we'll see you guys later." Leaf said as she handed CeeCee her book back.

"You guys will join us for lunch, won't you?" Marina asked May and CeeCee.

"Sure! We'd love to!" May beamed. CeeCee nodded and grinned in agreement.

"Awesome! We'll see you guys than!" Leaf winked, before she and Marina turned the corner, they heard CeeCee yell, "T-T-F-N, Tata for now!" they giggled and went to the art room to help Mrs. Jordin.

CeeCee's face suddenly changed to a look of remembering. "Hey, Jo?" she asked the rainbow haired girl, ending the one-sided argument she was having with Josh.

"Yeah?"

"Why were all those people glaring at us? Before they were all gawking at us like we were porn stars or something-"May rolled her eyes, used to the perverted remark she would make every once in a while, while Dylan smirked in an amused way, and Josh and Drew chuckled. Jo didn't seem fazed because she and CeeCee are the same in many ways."-then as soon as we start talking to you they look at us with pure disgust?" she finished.

"You guys don't know?" Jo questioned, directing the question to May and CeeCee. They gave her questioning looks, and urged her to continue. "My last name is _Summers. _The school is owned by my mother, the principal, Julia _Summers_."

"What?!" May exclaimed.

"I thought you looked familiar." CeeCee stated. "I saw a younger version of you in the brochure…" she trailed off.

"Yep," Jo smiled. "That was me when I was like twelve."

"Your hair was red velvet in that picture, though. Is that your real color, or just dye?" CeeCee asked.

"_That _was my real hair. My mom said that I _had _to have it look normal instead of like a rainbow." Jo laughed.

"But how does that give them the right to glare at us?" May asked, ignoring the talk about the color of Jo's hair.

"Because, we hardly let anyone talk to us. We're the most popular group in school; we never let anyone new into our group." Drew stated, face blank and voice dripping in boredom. "Which reminds me," he turned to Jo. "Why did you just let these two random girls talk to us, let alone come into _our _meeting place?"

"I'm not really sure to tell the truth…" Jo trailed off.

"Who cares? I just met these girls ten minutes ago and I already love them!" Sky beamed.

"You love everyone when you first meet them." Zac deadpanned.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Sky frowned.

Ignoring the argument that Sky and Zac just got engaged in, CeeCee stood up and walked over to Josh, who was sitting the farthest away from everyone. She was curious as to why he hadn't said anything yet. Maybe he is really shy like her? CeeCee could literally feel her shyness disappearing every second she was with these people. Just like when she met May.

"Hi, Josh." She said quietly and took a spot next to him. Zac and Sky are in an argument, as are May, Drew and Jo, so CeeCee thought she should go talk to Josh since he wasn't fighting with someone.

"Hi," he greeted quietly as well.

"I'm CeeCee, its okay if you're shy; I'm surprised I'm even talking right now, since I'm _that _shy. But all of you guys are taking away my shyness for some unknown reason." CeeCee chuckled.

Josh chuckled as well and smiled brightly at her. "It's good to have someone here that doesn't talk as much…"

"You're telling me. May talks so much that sometimes I feel like my ears are going to bleed." She giggled, and then added, "But, I also talk a lot, but that probably won't be for a while."

Before Josh could answer, the bell rang signaling school would start in thirty minutes. "CeeCee! We have to go find the class for first period, c'mon!" May waved her over.

"I'll see you at lunch, I guess."

"Okay, see you later Josh!" CeeCee waved and followed May. Right when they were about to exit the maze, CeeCee sensed someone was behind her. But before she could turn around, someone grabbed her from behind and before she could scream they put a hand over her mouth, and dragged her away…

* * *

_~To be Continued~_

* * *

_Omg! Who took CeeCee (okay that just sounds weird since I AM CeeCee)? And on the first day of school too! D: Looks like ya'll get a cliffy don't ya? *Laughs Evilly* Isn't Jo's hair awesome?! I want to dye my hair like a rainbow so bad! Mainly because I want to be like the awesomely awesome Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! :D And, Sky is basically another version of Dawn. I've been having some trouble with Dawn's shippings right now, so I don't want to add her in this story. You see, I don't really care who Dawn ends up with. I prefer Kenny, but nobody really likes PenguinShipping, so that's out. Same thing with Barry (the part about nobody really liking it), and Paul is just too hard for me to write at the moment, so no Dawn in this story. _

_Well, I hope you liked the first chappy! Please tell me in a review what you thought! I honestly didn't even know I would type any of this. Like I said before, I just type. Whatever I come up with, I come up with. I plan a few things out here and there, but not in any of the first few chapters. Anyhoo, I hope you liked it! PWEEZ review! _

_Until next week,_

_~CeeCee~_


	3. Something Just Clicked

_Ugh! My computer is being all weird! I've re-written this chapter twice, three times now. It keeps shutting down before I can save it! D: Hopefully this one works out okay. I'm really starting to get frustrated. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own Pokémon or Kim Possible._

* * *

_May Possible,_

_Chapter Two; Something Just… Clicked. _

* * *

May reached the door that leads into the school and opened it up so CeeCee could walk in first. But the thing is; she wasn't there.

"CeeCee..?" May called. "Where are you?" she shut the door and walked back into the mini maze. Dylan and Jo were bickering again, as were Sky and Zac, Drew was just watching amusingly at the four, and Josh was putting his iPhone away in his pocket. "Guys, have you seen CeeCee?" she asked, successfully making the bickering stop.

"Isn't she with you?" Dylan asked.

"She was… but when I turned around, she was gone." May swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"What? Oh no! What if someone teen napped her! Omigod! We have to find her!" Sky yelled as she started to pace back and forth, a look of panic on her face.

"Sky, please calm down! She probably just saw something and went to check it out." Zac pulled her into an embrace and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. The boys shot teasing looks in his direction; making him blush, while Jo was embracing May the same way as Zac was to Sky.

"No!" May shouted. She wriggled out of Jo's embrace and stomped her foot on the ground angrily. "CeeCee doesn't just leave! She _always _tells me if she's going somewhere!" her eyes began to water; the lump in her throat grew bigger and bigger by the second.

"May, its okay. Maybe someone just mistaken her for someone else and dragged her somewhere on campus..?" Jo said, still unsure.

May shook her head and calmed herself down. Ignoring Jo's remark, she asked in a calmer, more confident voice, "Does anyone have Math for first period?"

Drew raised an eyebrow in questioning. "I do. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Tell the teacher that mine and CeeCee's parents called and it's an emergency, so we can't make it to his class today."

Sky, who finally calmed down after Zac soothed her for a while, said in a shaky voice, "B-but, the teacher won't believe that! People always pull those tricks on the first day of school!"

May glared in Sky's direction, making Sky shrink back. When it comes to CeeCee, don't ever talk back to May. CeeCee has been May's best friend since they were two, she _will _find her. And besides, the teacher will believe her because that's one of the many excuses they can use when they need to go on a mission.

May snapped her head in Drew's direction, and glared at him as well. "You _will _tell the teacher. Or else." She said darkly.

"Calm down, will you?" Drew rolled his eyes. Even though he thought she was a little cute when she was angry, she was starting to creep him out a little. _There's something fishy about her…_

"Calm down?" May glared at him more harshly. "Calm down?! You expect me to calm down when my best friend just disappeared out of nowhere?!" she stomped her foot on the ground again. "Just go before I rip your head off." She grumbled. He put his hands up in defense and took his leave with Dylan, Zac, Josh, Jo and Sky (who Zac and Dylan both had to drag away).

She grabbed a red phone-like devise from her backpack. She pushed a few buttons angrily, and then a boy who by the looks of it was thirteen-years-old appeared on the screen.

"What's up, May?" he asked.

"Brendan, I need you to track down CeeCee, she's disappeared." The boy with the white hat's face became one of shock. But he quickly recovered and started typing furiously on his computer.

"Got it," he said. "She's in a moving vehicle, and its driving at top speed."

"Alright, send me the coördinates."

* * *

_Jo's POV_

Even though we only met May and CeeCee thirty minutes ago, we couldn't help but worry about them. And by "we" I mean me, Sky, Dylan and Josh. Drew and Zac are all like, "They're fine, I'm sure CeeCee is just somewhere else on campus." Somehow, I know that's not true.

I don't know how, but the second I saw them, something just… clicked. It was almost like we were _meant _to be friends. But I don't really believe in the crap. Geez, I sound like a sappy baby.

When Drew told Mr. Rogue—the Math teacher—that May and CeeCee have a "family emergency" something was definitely fishy. All he did was nod and say, "That's fine." When a few students heard him say it was fine, they told him something like that, but Mr. Rogue wouldn't believe them at all… Something is definitely off. Now I just need to figure out what…

"Jo, do you think they're okay..?" Sky asked in a panicky voice.

"I don't know…" I replied truthfully.

Drew scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I bet FeeFee or whatever her name is, is doing just fine. Why are you guys worrying so much? We just met these people for crying out loud."

Sky gasped, "Drew!"

I shook my head at Drew, sometime he is so inconsiderate. "Okay, first of all; her name is CeeCee! It's not _that _hard to remember!" I grumbled. I don't know why I'm freaking out so much. I just met these people, ugh. "And two; I really don't know, Drew… Didn't you feel some kind of… _click _when you first met them? I know it sounds crazy, and very unlike me, but when I bumped into CeeCee, it was like… like we've met before, and like we were friends… I can't explain it…"

"No I didn't. You are acting so weird today."

I can tell he's lying. I snicker and turn to my brother. "I know Dyl felt it with CeeCee."

"Pfft yeah right." He denied, a blush spreading across his cheeks. That's new, one of the two school players blushing? Very unlikely. I've only seen Gary—the other school player—blush when he's with Leaf. They are _so _meant to be together. What? I'm a romantic. Yeah, I know. Me? A romantic? Shocker!

"Even I could tell," Josh scoffed. He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Everyone say 'I' if you could tell." Zac smirked. "I!"

"I," Sky smiled for the first time since she found out CeeCee went missing. "You act totally different around her, you were a lot nicer and sweeter, and I bet she has a crush on you too. I know I would." I saw Zac clench his teeth. I already know Zac likes Sky, he told me. Well, more like I forced it out of him.

"I think so too!" I chuckled as Dylan's face turned so red it looked like it was going to explode.

"_I_ don't really care." Drew said nonchalantly.

"You don't care?!" Sky shrieked. "What do you mean you don't care?! Love is something to care about, Drew! Why am I even friends with someone who doesn't care about true love when they see it?!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "Whatever," Zac muttered. "We need to get to class though. It starts in five minutes."

"You're right," I say. "We still have to break the news to Leaf, Marina, Gary and Jimmy, though."

"We'll do that before second period." Dylan said, his face back to normal.

"Okay," Sky and I both say in unison.

"Let's go now. My loyal—" Knowing what Drew was going to say, I added a, "and annoying", which Drew returned with a glare, then continued. "—Fan girls are waiting for me to return."

* * *

_May's POV_

"Thanks for the ride, Frankie." I thanked the pilot, Frankie. We were flying in a small airplane.

"No need to thank me, May. It's the least I could do after you saved my plane from being destroyed in that snow avalanche that CeeCee 'accidentally' created last year." Frankie laughed.

I laughed along with him. "It was no big," I smiled.

"Well, it's almost time for you to go down. Isn't that the van down there?" he pointed to a white minivan with the windows blacked out.

_Classic bad guy vehicle, _I thought with an eye roll. "Let me check," I pulled out my red communicator and scanned it. "Yep," I confirmed. I walked over to the right side of the plane and grabbed a skydiving suite. I slipped it on, along with a helmet and parachute. "I'm ready!" I shouted.

"Alright, land safely!" he shouted back as the door of the plane opened.

"I will! Thank you again, Frankie!"

"No problem, Honey!"

I could see the car behind us, driving over a hundred miles an hour. When I jump, it should be almost directly under me, resulting a safe landing on top of the car. "Bye Frankie! See you next time!" I smiled brightly, and then jumped off the plane. I've always loved skydiving. The butterflies in your stomach, the wind against your body, everything. _Time to release the parachute... _I thought, then pulled the string that releases the parachute. The parachute shot out, and into the sky. I slowed down and just started drifting to the ground.

I could see the van getting closer and closer. I should make it on top, but seeing as how fast the were driving, I'm not quite sure.

_I'm coming CeeCee… I'm almost there, just hold on a little longer…_ Now, I'm only twenty feet away from the van. Ten… Five… Two… Almost there… I made it! I landed really softly, so I don't think they heard me. I ripped off the diving suit, revealing my mission outfit, and opened up my fanny pack that was tied around my waist. I searched through its contents, trying to decide on what I should use to get her out.

"Oof," I grumbled as a plastic bag flew on my face. I threw the bag off my head and continued to search. Then, that's when something caught my eye ahead of me…

WE'RE ABOUT TO TURN A FREAKING SHARP CORNER!

_I have to hang on to something, and fast! But, there's nothing to hang on to! I need to hurry and get inside! _I quickly rummaged through my stuff again, and then I found just what I needed. Lipstick. I know what you're thinking! No, it is _not _the time for makeup, I agree. But this isn't ordinary lipstick, its laser lipstick. I pulled off the cap as fast as I could, and then pressed a little red button. A red light shot out of the "lipstick" as I drew a hole in the top of the van.

I pushed the hole in, and jumped inside. Fortunately, no one is in the back, and there is a sound proof barrier between the front of the van, and back. These people must have done their research; otherwise there most likely wouldn't be a sound proof barrier there. CeeCee _is _one heck of a screamer, that's why I like her to be the distraction.

Suddenly, I was thrust backwards, and slammed into the back door of the truck. I groaned and stood up again, and rubbed the back of my head and blinked a few times. _Right, I almost forgot about that sharp turn… Anyway, back to finding CeeCee…_

I tried to look around, but it was no use, it's too dark. I pulled out my communicator and switched it to flashlight mode.

"CeeCee, where are you? Can you hear me? Please, say something?" I asked frantically.

"Ma-May is that y-you?" asked a voice that I knew all too well. But this time, it sounded weak, tired, and most of all, hurt.

I flashed the light of my phone in the direction I heard her voice from. There, I found her, lying limp on the floor, tied up, and bruised. "Oh my," I whispered in shock. "CeeCee, are you okay?!" I ran over to her, sat her up, and untied her. I reached into my fanny pack and pulled out some bruise cream, and applied it on her bruises delicately. She whimpered and flinched a few times, but I could visibly see her relax as I applied the cream.

"Th-thanks, May. I have no idea what I would do without you." She smiled weakly.

"It was no big, CeeCee. Don't mention it." I smiled back. "Now, let's get out of here…" I pulled out the miniature jetpack out of my fanny pack, and pressed a little button that made it grow in size. CeeCee and I slipped it on, and we flew out the hole I previously made in the roof of the truck.

* * *

_Normal POV_

First period had ended fifteen minutes ago, only fifteen minutes until second starts. They were all wondering if they would be back before second period, but by the looks of it; probably not.

"Hi guys, what'cha up to?" Leaf skipped in happily, dragging Gary behind her. Marina and Jimmy followed them, Jimmy sat on the grass and Marina sat in his lap.

Sky looked at them sadly, and sighed. "CeeCee disappeared a little over an hour ago…" she muttered. "And May went after her, but I have no idea how she would be able to find her."

"What?!" Marina and Leaf chorused. "What do you mean she… she _disappeared?" _Marina asked.

"Again, I think she is still somewhere on campus, and just got lost." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Drew," all the girls said in unison. "_If _she _was _somewhere lost on campus, don't you think she would have just asked someone for directions by now? It doesn't matter _how _shy she is, any other person would ask eventually. Also, I don't think it would be taking her over an hour just to find Math class in this middle-sized school, Drew." Leaf pointed out.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"There's something really fishy about those girls. I'm telling you… there's just _something_…" Gary declared.

"I think we all know there's something fishy about them." Jimmy looked at everyone, as if asking, "You know there's something fishy about them, right?".

"I _swear _that they are May Possible and Cierra Waddell. They look _exactly _like them. How else would May be able to find CeeCee and bring her back? I know she hasn't yet, but you could just see the look in her eyes that said she was going to, like it was easy or something." Sky said, sounding completely sure.

"Yeah right," Zac and Drew said sarcastically. "How could that little wimp Maple be May Possible? She probably can't even hurt a fly." Drew scoffed.

"You gotta admit, they did look pretty wimpy." Gary chuckled.

"Who are you calling wimpy, Porcupine?" Jo glared at him. CeeCee was like her in _many_ ways, so he was pretty much saying that she was a wimp. The only differences Jo could think of between what little she knows about CeeCee would have to be that she's not shy at all, she hates reading (because reading is for eggheads apparently), and she hates the movie Mean Girls and Mean Girls 2, while CeeCee loves those things.

"I'd watch it if I were you, _Porcupine_." Her brother, Dylan, snickered.

"If _I _were you guys, I'd watch what you are all saying because here they come right now." Josh pointed to the two girls that were walking over to where they are sitting.

"Okay everybody, _shh." _Sky demanded stupidly in a whisper tone. Suddenly her expression along with the other girls' became one of worry when they saw CeeCee. She had bruises all over her face and arms, and her already permanently stained pink cheeks seemed to be redder. "OMG! CeeCee! What happened to you?! Are you okay?!" She asked frantically as they all stood up and went to her aid.

CeeCee groaned as if saying, "I've been better," as she lied down on the grass.

"Does anybody have any makeup I can put on her? People can't see her all bruised like that…" May trailed off. Shoot, she thought. How is she supposed to tell them how she found her?

CeeCee suddenly shot up, a sound of whimpering and groaning came out from her mouth. Probably the whimpering because of pain and the groaning because of what May said. "I am _not _wearing makeup! You _know _how much I don't like wearing makeup, May." CeeCee growled. CeeCee actually thought makeup looked okay on her; she just hates the feeling of it on. It makes her skin feel all heavy and icky. She wears it every once in a while, but hardly ever. Mostly just lip glosses more than any other type of makeup.

"Do you want all these people to see your bruises?" she shot back.

"Since when have I cared about how people see me?"

"Fine; I'll make a deal with you," she started. CeeCee nodded slowly, urging her to continue. "If you wear the makeup, I'll buy you a pack of Mentos and soda."

CeeCee gasped and nodded her head frantically, then shot her hand up to her neck and whimpered again. "Deal!" she grinned despite the pain she was in.

"What's so great about a pack of Mentos and soda?" Marina questioned.

"Because when you put them together, they blow up! Duh!" CeeCee and Jo exclaimed. They really are alike, aren't they?

"That chick is weird." CeeCee heard Dylan whisper to Josh and Zac.

"Excuse me?" CeeCee asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Then it turned into a low growl as her piercing gray/turquoise eyes glared at him. "If you want to live, you'll shut up."

Dylan rolled his eyes in disbelief. "You can't hurt me; I do karate, and play football."

"Wanna bet?"

Dylan smirked.

"Whoever gets pinned to the ground for more than three seconds has to pay for lunch."

"Deal." She sneered. She stood up, and ignored all the girls' protests on how she couldn't hurt herself further.

"On three," Dylan said. "One…two…three!" CeeCee lunged at him, and tackled him to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened—_no one_, not even Drew, had been able to knock Dylan over before. _Ever. _

Dylan quickly recovered from his shock, and flipped them over so he was pinning CeeCee down. He smirked at her, which only seemed to fire her up more. She kicked him in the spot where no man wants to be kicked, which resulted in Dylan to roll off her in pain. She smirked in victory, and sat on top of his chest.

"One," Jimmy counted.

"Two," Zac smiled amusingly.

"Three!" Jo grinned. "Ha! You just got your ass whooped by a girl!"

Drew uncharacteristically laughed at the sight. "Hey! CeeCee, wanna spot on the football team?"

Everyone gave him a shocked look. "Wha…?" Gary said, not being able to say anything else.

CeeCee just flipped her bangs, still not getting up from her spot on Dylan's chest. "Hmm…" she hummed in thought. "Nah,"

Everyone—minus Drew, who had given the offer, and Dylan, who was still groaning in pain—let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't do sports." She added. "Well, I do play hockey… but there isn't a hockey team here. So, no thanks," CeeCee shrugged.

"Now, we need to get some makeup one you! Second period will start in a few minutes!" Sky smiled, and grabbed a small makeup kit out of her purse. She pressed a button on it, and it grew into a huge vanity.

May and CeeCee gaped at it. "Wow…" May breathed. "Where did you _get _that thing?"

Sky shrugged. "Can't remember. I got it like, last week. How am I supposed to remember?" everyone sweat dropped.

"Let's hurry up; I can't be late for chemistry." Leaf piped up.

"Right," Marina exclaimed. "We _should _hurry. I got a B in chemistry last year. My parents say that I have to bump it up to an A if I want to paint my room a different shade of blue."

"Yeah, hurry up Sky! You're holding everyone back!" Zac said, knowing that she would start to pout adorably.

"Okay, okay! Stop rushing me." Sky pouted, just like Zac predicted. He smiled at her. He thought she was simply adorable.

"I'll do the foundation; you do the eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick." May commanded.

"What?!" CeeCee screeched. "I am _not _wearing that stuff!" she quickly got off Dylan's chest, and tried to make an escape out of the mini maze.

"Get back here!" May did a triple cart-wheel and grabbed CeeCee's wrist. "CeeCee, do you want your Mentos and soda, or not?"

CeeCee sighed in defeat, and turned around. "Fine. But, I'm _not _wearing the eye shadow, mascara, or lipstick. I'll wear lip _gloss, _but I refuse to wear lipstick."

Knowing that she'll never get CeeCee to change her mind, May nodded in agreement. She grabbed the foundation, and quickly applied it to CeeCee's face, and all bruises that were visible. Sky grabbed a clear lip gloss tube and spread it across her lips, making them shiny.

"Ugh, I hate this." CeeCee pouted. "It feels so gross." To prove her point, she made a disgusted face.

"Shut up." May said.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

_Okay, I know, very LAME place to leave it :P_

_I feel like I'm talking about myself (CeeCee) too much… But, that's because this is the first story I put myself into. Don't worry! Next chapter I will focus more on May. And maybe some of the other OCs. We'll see. Thank you for reading! I know this chapter sucked, so I'm sorry! __ Please leave a review (or not. Doesn't matter.)!_


	4. Hiatus D':

_OMG, I HATE saying this—especially to my wonderfully amazing and supporting buddy, light-chiix3—but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. D': It's not exactly a "hiatus", because I WILL update, but the updates will come VERY slowly…possibly only once every 4-5 months. :'( I feel so horrible that words can't even begin to explain how awful I feel. It took me WEEKS to even get the courage to type this message up right now, especially having in mind how light-chiix3 will be so disappointed. I just HATE letting people down, and it's one of my worst fears in life, next to spiders. _

_I'm just SO BUSY that it's extremely frustrating. I almost threw my laptop out the window just last week because I was so stressed with school (I'm homeschooled, and my schoolwork is on my laptop). And my mom just had a baby, so I've been helping her take care of the baby and my two other younger siblings, one of which has Autism and brain damage. My mom is still in a lot of pain from labor because she had a C-section, and even though she had the baby 3 ½ weeks ago, her stomach is healing really slowly. Apparently, her bladder had grown onto her stomach after she had Elle (my other younger sibling, who is now 5. My mom has had C-sections with all her kids because she is too short and "small" to have a baby the natural way without killing herself or the baby), thus making it longer and harder for her to heal. _

_I don't want to waste your time with my MANY problems, so I should go now. But, just know that I will (hopefully) not be gone for TOO long, and that I will update as soon as I can/am motivated to. I still feel horribly awful. Light-chiix3, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I am VERY thankful to have such a sweet and annoying (xD) fan of my story. Just thinking about your encouragement and annoying me to no end on getting the next chapters out really made me smile and had me extremely happy to know that someone was THAT eager for me to update a story that wasn't even that good. So, I thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much and I feel horribly awful for doing this to you. _

_So, I shall be back sometime in the late future, my lovelies. I hope you're not TOO enraged with me and I'll update in (hopefully) a few months._

_Sincerely, _

_~CeeCee~ _


End file.
